


smile

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how many month of may prompts am i gonna make abt these two, jester thinks aces laugh is the cutest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: The first time Jester heard Ace laugh genuinely was the most startling experience of his life.





	smile

The first time Jester heard Ace laugh  _ genuinely  _ was the most startling experience of his life.

 

It started off as something snarky Diamond had said in response to a current predicament of theirs as they sat around a slowly dying fire late into the night. It was a little badly timed, kind of cheesy in the worst ways, but good Gods, everyone needed the levity at the moment. It at least brought some peace to the tension hanging thickly in the air, thinning it out.

 

What they weren’t expecting was for Ace to throw his head back and full on  _ start laughing _ .

 

His smile was  _ real _ , not teasing and playful, and he was laughing so hard to the point he was practically  _ wheezing _ . The sound not only brought a smile to Jester’s own face in response to seeing Ace look so tickled by something, he also couldn’t help but acknowledge that the sensation of hearing it was similar to opening the door to a warm house and running straight into welcoming arms, wrapping around his heart and staying there snugly, keeping him company and filling him with purpose he didn’t even know he needed.

 

(Now he did, and he’d give everything to hear it again, again, again.)

 

Ace wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, throwing out apologies and claiming to be simply caught off guard by the joke. He turned his head slightly and caught sight of Jester staring at him and raised an eyebrow, his face still glowing with joy.

 

“What  _ are  _ you looking at me like that for?” He asked, little giggles in between spaces of his words.

 

Jester shook his head.

 

“Just saw something amazing, is all. Don’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> like not to be dramatic or anything but id die for these two


End file.
